The New Riders
by kewljewl
Summary: Arya and Eragon have been sending out dragon eggs. The riders come and are trained. However, they soon discover that the riders and their dragons are disappearing. One day, Arya's own daughter and her dragon disappear.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I've decided to make my next fanfic about the Inheritance Cycle (as you can see above). Please enjoy, this is going to be pretty short, one or two chapters. I hope you like it though.

Arya watched as her child, Wyria gazed intently at the bluish, greenish egg sitting in front of her. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and touched the egg. Arya smiled as she watched. Eragon and Saphira would be happy, she thought. Wyria was hugging the egg and Firnen was curled up near her. Arya sat on her throne as the queen of the elves. The population of riders had increased and after Arya taught them the basics, they would journey to Eragon for more advanced training. Arya sat back and closed her eyes. After Galbatorix had been defeated, the pact between riders and dragons came to include all races, not just humans and elves. Some of the dwarves refused to take part but in the end, it was all voluntary if you touched the egg or not.

Suddenly Firnen growled and Wyria began to cry. Arya's eyes snapped open to see what was happening. A crack had appeared in the egg and the egg began to shake. In her surprise, Wyria had shoved the egg away. Firnen caught the skittering egg and curled protectively around it. Arya watched as the egg began to hatch. Firnen watched attentively.

Arya walked to a mirror. She gazed at her reflection for a moment then "called" Eragon. Meanwhile, Firnen was busy trying to contact Saphira.

The egg hatched and out toppled a greenish, bluish dragon. It gazed around for a moment. It's gaze focused first on Firnen, then Arya, then Wyria. Crawling over Firnen's tail, it hopped over to Wyria. Wyria stretched out a hand. And they were bonded. Wyria went out for a second but soon came to, fascinated at the mark on her hand. But she found the dragon more interesting.

At that moment, Eragon appeared on the mirror, "Arya?" Arya turned to the mirror.

"Wyria got the egg to hatch."

Eragon's eyes widened in surprise and he asked, "That egg?"

Arya nodded, "The egg of Saphira and Firnen, it hatched to Wyria's touch."

"Has that ever happened before? The child of an elf and a half elf who are both dragon riders getting the child of the dragons of her parents to hatch by her touch." Eragon smiled, his Wyria was also a dragon rider and her dragon was the child of Saphira. He turned around to tell Saphira but found her already purring at delight having received the news from Firnen.

"Eragon," Arya said quietly, "There's something else, the people distributing the eggs have told me that the eggs have hatched and the riders were coming. But for every two eggs that hatch, only one comes here." Eragon stared, the happy mood had been shattered.

"Are they," Eragon said hoarsely, "Dying?"

"We don't know. That's the problem. We send people with the new riders but the guards don't make it back either. The elves are nervous. They are afraid that something will happen to their children. They are staying at home and they aren't getting enough training that they need to get at their age," Arya explained. Arya, Firnen, Eragon, and Saphira all prayed that nothing would happen to their dear Wyria and her dragon.

Meanwhile, Wyria was busy naming her female dragon. "Jade, I'll name you Jade," she was telling her dragon.

And the next day, a dwarf by the name of Tarin and a dragon by the name of Smoke arrived. Arya went to check on Wyria before greeting Tarin, only to find that Wyria's room was deserted and there was no trace of her or her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wyria?" Arya's voice trembled, "Wyria,where're did you go?" Arya frantically searched the room. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and searched for Wyria's conscious to no prevail.

An advisor came in, "Queen Arya, Tarin and Smoke await you." Arya whirled around.

"Wyria..." Arya choked out, her eyes wild with fear, "Wyria... She's gone!"

"She's gone? Are you sure?" Arya bobbed her head in response. She went over to her mirror and called Eragon.

"Eragon," Arya whimpered, "Eragon, she's... _gone."_ Eragon wasn't expecting the news.

"_Gone?_ She disappeared?" Arya nodded sadly. Behind Eragon, Saphira sat up nervoulsy. Arya watched as Eragon conversed silently with his dragon.

Wearily, he said, "Saphira wants to know about Jade. Did Jade disappear as well?" Arya stared at the mirror for a moment. She held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Arya murmured, "I'm so sorry Saphira." Firnen curled around Arya, comforting her. _Arya, it's all right. We have all lost a child and we will search for them together, _Firnen breathed warm air into her face, _Everything will turn out okay... Do you think Wyria and Jade met the same fate as the riders who haven't made it here? _Arya sat up, thinking. She turned and looked at Firnen and smiled.

"Eragon, I might have an idea of where Wyria went," Arya explained. As she spoke, Saphira crept up behind Eragon and Arya could tell that they were deep in conversation.

_Eragon, I think she is right. Jade and Wyria must have been stolen away._

_Then that means that the riders who haven't made it are being taken away. But to where? _

_Arya will find them Eragon, I'm sure she will. _

_You're right Saphira but... _

_Eragon? _

_Saphira, I want to go to Ellesmera. _Saphira lowered her head and gazed at Eragon from one of her blue eyes.

_I do too. _

_Then let us go!_

Eragon turned back to the mirror, "Arya, we are coming to Ellesmera with some of the riders. The rest will tend to the eggs and the Eldunarí." Arya's expression softened. She thought of once again seeing Eragon, in person.

"Firnen will be happy," Arya replied. Eragon smiled. "

"We will leave after we tell all the other riders." And Eragon disappeared from the mirror, no doubt calling all the riders to tell the news. Arya stared at her own reflection. She thought about the past. Her mother, Galbatorix, the hatching of Firnen, Firnen's first success at breathing flames. Then she thought about the battles, Eragon, Saphira, Wyria, Jade, and she laid her head against the mirror.

After a while, she stood and called her advisors and ordered that the riders who didn't make it be sought out. She commissioned searches to find where they, and Wyria, had been taken. Then she went and greeted Tarin, apoligized for the wait and showed him to his room.

"I heard your daughter got stolen away," Tarin said quietly. Arya turned.

"And who told you?" Arya inquired.

"I heard it."

"From whom?"

"From you." Arya stared. This new rider must have good hearing.

"I don't have good hearing," Tarin remarked. Arya turned and put up some mind barriers but not before being notified that all searches had been a failure. _Are you sure? _she asked in her mind. There was no response. Arya kept the barriers up and observed Tarin. His brows were furrowed as he grappled with something. No doubt, he was trying to figure out why he kept running up against a wall when he tried to listen to Arya's thoughts.

Arya chuckled, amused. Then she invaded Tarin's mind. _There are things called barriers in which we can protect our minds from those who try to invade. If there were no barriers, Wyria would have been found by now._ Tarin's eyes widened. He listened intently. Suddenly, Arya gasped. She had felt _something. _Something that she had only felt when she had attacked Galbatorix's mind. Arya immediatly withdrawed and watched Torak.

Outside, some noise arose, apparently, Eragon had arrived with Wyria riding in front of him and Jade struggling to keep up with Saphira.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon watched as the elves below him stared up at him and Saphira in shock and awe. Turning to Saphira, he asked, _Saphira, why are the elves staring at us?_

_You are the one who saved them from Galbatorix..._

_But, I have a feeling it's not only me..._

_Why of course! I'm here too!_

_No, that's not what I meant..._

Saphira scanned the elves below her. After a while, she said, _I know what you mean_.

Arya gazed out from a window. She climbed onto Firnen and they took off to greet Eragon. Her eyes focused of Wyria and Jade. Eragon looked beside him, following Arya's gaze. His head tilted in confusion, there was nothing there.

Suddenly, an attack was launched on his mind. Eragon gasped, the attack was so familiar to Galbatorix. But it was different. Quickly, Eragon concentrated and fended off the strong attack. Then he focused back on Arya.

"Is something wrong?" Eragon inquired, taking note that Arya's gaze still lingered on the space beside him. Arya blinked and the elves fell silent, staring up now in disappointment.

"Ah? Oh, no... It was probably just a trick of the light," Arya murmured, crestfallen. When she saw the puzzled look on Eragon's face, she explained, "I thought I saw Wyria and Jade there (a vague guesture to the empty space where she had been staring). But, I guess we still need to find them." Eragon nodded, worried for his daughter and his daughter's dragon.

"I'll start searching now with Saphira," Eragon called over his shoulder, "Good luck and take care!" He managed a slight wave before Saphira shot up into the sky, disappearing from sight above the white clouds. After Saphira descended a bit, she began to search the ground for Wyria with her eyes and Eragon searched with his mind. They each listened as the other voiced things of interest that they had found.

_Gazelle. Trees. Rocks. A river. A tunnel!_

Eragon immediatly searched the tunnel for a consiousness.

"Mice. Bugs. And other forest creatures."

After a few hours, Eragon said, "Saphira, I found a mind that I can't break into. It doesn't seem like the mind of an elf either... It's like-" Arya suddenly butted in and voiced in Eragon and Saphira's minds, _We found her! She's back in my room with Jade playing with Tarin and Smoke. _

_Tarin? Smoke? _Saphira asked.

_He's one of the new dwarf riders and Smoke is his dragon, _Arya explained, _He's really good too. Depending on when you leave, you might end up taking him with you a month early. _Eragon blinked. A month? He doubted that even Galbatorix had been that good.

_Where has Wyria been? _Eragon finally asked.

_I don't know, _Arya admitted_, Whenever I ask, she just yells, "Tawin! Tawin!"_

Eragon thought this over for a minute but could find no clues as to where she had been. After all, Tarin had been helping search for Wyria and Jade as well. He finally concluded that Wyria was just too occupied with playing with Tarin.

_Well I'm coming back and when I get back, I want to meet and test Tarin_, Eragon said then he and Saphira headed back.

**Author's Note**

Um so yeah... This was a weird chapter... but it's sort of important... but boring. Anyways I hoped you liked it!


End file.
